


Mi estrellita

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Лука без ума от ночного неба. Оно тёплое. Это сложно объяснить, но бездонная высь завораживает его взгляд всякий раз – как будто в первый. Серхио считает это ребячеством. И бесится. Потому что хочет, чтобы Лука так смотрел на него, а не на что-то там небесное...





	Mi estrellita

    Лука без ума от ночного неба. Оно тёплое. Это сложно объяснить, но бездонная высь завораживает его взгляд всякий раз — как будто в первый. Или в последний — как посмотреть. Порой так сильно, что он забывает, где находится. Самое главное — не залипать ввысь во время игры (но он всё равно украдкой поднимает глаза на каждом матче, хоть и понимает риск).  
      Серхио считает это ребячеством. Какие-то детские мечты, наверняка с раннего детства — далёкие, неосуществимые. И о которых Лука, естественно, никогда не расскажет, потому что капитан — дурак, каких ещё поискать. У него не держится язык за зубами. Не в плане секретов (в этом он могила), но вот только что пришедшую на ум мысль не высказать он не может — за редким исключением. Так и останется в неведении о мечтах маленького хорвата из-за того, что как-то раз попросил отвлечься от этой глупости. В его-то глазах всё логично и правильно — значение имеет только то, что рядом. Más vale pájaro en mano, que cientos volando*. Вот он и смотрит исключительно на _своего_ полузащитника, пока тот всматривается в высоту в поисках чего-то эфемерного. И бесится. Потому что хочет, чтобы Лука _так_ смотрел на него.  
      Лука не столько обижается, сколько вредничает. Ему скрывать нечего — в заоблачных далях нет ничего, о чем, как могло показаться, он мечтает. Небо просто прекрасно в любую погоду и время суток. Сколько лет он только в нём и находил умиротворение… И было бы здорово знать, что кто-то ещё разделяет это чувство, но Чехо действительно дурак.  
      А вот летать Модрич при этом не любит. Сверху видно лишь бескрайнее полотно материка и толщу воды. Впрочем, он лукавит — ночные города настолько напоминают звёздное небо, что даже эта пара часов становится маленьким приключением — ведь вниз-то смотреть он себе не запрещал.  
      Рамос, напротив, наслаждается полётом и испытывает истинное блаженство при взлёте, когда где-то внизу живота всё сжимается в тугой комок. Он бы даже назвал этот момент интимным, если бы обычно рядом было поменьше народу. Когда-нибудь он затащит Луку на борт тет-а-тет, раз уж ему так нравится высь, выберет маршрут подлиннее и, наплевав на правила безопасности, сделает всё, чтобы хотя бы в этот день взгляд Луки предназначался именно ему, а не чему-то там небесному. Капитан прекрасно понимает, что это нездоровый эгоизм, но ничего не может с собой поделать. В глубине души он даже чувствует ревность. К небу! С ума сойти…  
      Если совсем честно, Модрича это забавляет. То, как Чехо реагирует на него. Он прячет довольную улыбку за зевком, прикрываясь рукой, или просто закрывает глаза. Капитан слишком предсказуем, когда дело касается Луки. Это-то в нём и нравится.  
      Когда они сблизились, он, наконец, понял, что чувствует этот взгляд кожей. Такой пристальный, что обжигает. Серхио не стесняется чувств — или это только Луке так кажется? — просто чудо, как до сих пор никто ни слова не сказал об этом. Впрочем, отсутствие внимательности у окружающих Лука уже принял как данность**. Да, капитан открыто и тепло относится ко всем, и иногда Модрич даже думал, что и любит он всех одинаково. Вот только знает, что не всех — железно. Ну, его-то, во всяком случае, по-особенному. И этот взгляд, прожигающий в нём дырки, — лучшее тому подтверждение.  
      В один прекрасный момент чувства к Серхио стали важнее всего остального. Ведь когда ещё, если не сейчас? И даже в небо Лука теперь смотрит скорее как на партнёра, с которым уже давно расстались, но с кем сохранили хорошие отношения. С нежностью, удовольствием и тёплой тоской. Но в последнее время всё чаще замечает, что поднимает голову не для того, чтобы пересчитать звёзды. Он жаждет снова почувствовать этот взгляд, от которого мурашки бегут по телу, потому что он ощущает губы капитана под футболкой и хочет сию секунду провалиться сквозь землю. Или чтобы весь остальной мир растворился. Но ни того, ни другого не случается и приходится продолжать тренировать свою выдержку, гипнотизируя небесный простор. И чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать…  
      …С тренировки они уходят последними. Не то, чтобы это уже вошло в привычку, но иногда случалось. И Лука в очередной раз смотрит наверх. На ещё светлом небе уже проявляются звезды. Рамос смотрит на это изваяние, застывшее в метре перед ним, и хмурится недовольно — Лука чёртов провокатор и, похоже, уже давно его раскусил. Он делает пару шагов вперёд и тоже поднимает глаза — с неохотой, ведь хорват в упор его не замечает.  
      — И что ты нашёл в этом небе? — фыркает он минуту спустя, опуская голову, и понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть и упадёт. Ноги подкашиваются от пронзительного взгляда Луки, который, похоже, с момента, когда они поравнялись, смотрел только на него.  
      — Тебя, — отвечает Модрич и глазом не моргнув. Как же тяжело сдержать победную улыбку. Он перехватывает сумку поудобнее и идёт к машине. Вернуть Чехо этот взгляд было непросто, но, судя по реакции, удалось на славу.  
      — Меня?! — искренне возмущается Серхио. — Я тебе звезда что ли?!  
      Лука оборачивается. Пускай уже довольно темно, свет падает со спины и лица Рамоса почти не видно, он явственно различает пятна на его щеках. Во дела! Он и не думал, что смутить Чехо настолько просто.  
      — Конечно. Mi estrellita***, — он расплывается в улыбке и заигрывающе дёргает бровью, садясь в машину. На задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что стоит снова отредактировать список контактов**.  
      Где-то через полчаса, закинув вещи домой, Лука приедет к нему. «Без предупреждения», как обычно. Серхио всегда его ждет. А уж сегодня будет ждать в особенности…

**Author's Note:**

> *Лучше иметь птицу в руке, чем сотни летающих — аналог нашей пословицы «лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе».  
> **Отсылка к работе «Хорват Его Величества» - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074447  
> ***Звёздочка.


End file.
